QueenMartintin
| place= 10/18 | alliances= | challenges= 3 | votesagainst= 7 | days= 32 }} also known as Martin, is a contestant on and Big Brother 1. Profile *'Name(Age): '''Martin Vince Cruz (19) *'Tribe Designation: 'Okami *'Current Residence: 'Muntinlupa City, Philippines *'Personal Claim Of Fame: 'Revlon Models *'Inspiration in Life: 'Stefani Schaeffer and Carol Alt *'Hobbies: 'Reading/Studying, Writing, Go Online, Do Household Chores *'Pet Peeves: 'Injustice, Arrogance, lack of Common Sense *'3 Words To Describe You: 'Mean, Logical, and Gorgeous *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: 'Notebook, Pen, and Math books. I love writing and solving equations *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: 'Sugar Kiper or Eliza Orlins *'Reason for being on Survivor: 'I like to play the game *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: 'Because I do try my best to play harder than anyone. Survivor: Japan Voting History ---- =Big Brother 1= Competition History Voting History Have/Have Not History Head of Household History Martin did not win the Head of Household during his time in the Big Brother house. Post-Survivor Martin is now teaching Sex Education, and is good at teaching the ABCs of porn and the art of BDSM. Martin has been a part of ''Celebrity Apprentice when his Revlon ads became controversial, he won as a project manager in the 2nd task with a $40,000 for his favorite charity Positive Vibrations youth Mentoring Program. He could've been fired in Task 3 but project manager Sophie Sumner failed to bring him back to the boardroom, the same with Denzel Wells in Task 4, which became the 2 surprising moments in the history of the show and even Martin was surprised. However in Task 5 project manager Jourdan Miller, brought him back to the boardroom and fought for his life along with Teyona Anderson, but Martin was fired despite of raising higher than Teyona. ($12,000 by Martin and $10,000 by Teyona) Martin also became a contestant of America's Next Top Model Fans vs. Favorites wherein a romantic relationship between him and Chris Hernandez was formed in the show and they slept together in the Tyra Suite for several weeks. And he was also able to defeat Sophie Sumner again Martin also returned for another All-Star season of ''America's Next Top Model ''where the feud between him and Sumner continued because of Sumner boasting herself as she was in the judging position by that time Trivia Martin is the first male model that Revlon ever had Martin has 2 children with boyfriend Chris Hernandez and they're going to have their 3rd soon. His feud with Sumner was added up when Sumner's mother Nancy got herself involved because of defending her daughter. Sophie Sumner stole Martin's phone, which made Sophie's reputation as a consistent dirty-ass bitch. Martin has a good geographic memory, once you attempt to rape him in an unknown place, he can still get back home no matter how many cumshots he received. He is the Queen and Omarosa that people could ever meet Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Big Brother 1 Houseguests Category:Japan Contestants Category:Okami Tribe Category:Dakusukai Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Japan Jury Members